The present invention relates to an emergency smoke alarm system and, more particularly, an emergency smoke alarm system which not only produces an audible signal but also a visual signal in response to detected smoke.
There are many types of smoke alarms presently in use today. While these alarms have undoubtedly saved numerous lives, certain serious problems are associated with them. For example, conventional smoke alarms, while indicating the presence of smoke, are not provided with a light source which would aid an individual in escaping from a smoke filled burning building. In addition, conventional smoke alarms do not provide a system which allows for the location of an individual within a smoke filled environment by firefighting personnel in the event the individual becomes overcome by smoke or the like.
Naturally, it would be highly desirable to provide an emergency smoke alarm system which includes a smoke detector for detecting smoke and producing an audible and visual signal in response to the detected smoke. In addition, it would be highly desirable to provide a smoke alarm system which includes a plurality of flashlights for use by individuals trapped in a smoke filled burning building so as to aid in their escape therefrom and/or indicate to firefighting personnel their location within the building.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an emergency light and smoke alarm system wherein a smoke detector upon detection of smoke produces both an audible and visual signal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an emergency light and smoke alarm system including a flashlight which is automatically turned on upon removal of the flashlight from the housing of the system.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide an emergency light and smoke alarm system which includes a mechanism to aid an individual from escaping from a burning building and/or aid firefighting personnel to locate an individual in a smoke filled burning building.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an emergency light and smoke alarm system which incorporates a plurality of flashlights for use by individuals in a smoke filled burning building.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.